Metal Fight Soccer
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: Ginga, Masamune, Yu, Yuki, Chris, Julius, Dashan dan Kenta membentuk sebuah tim sepakbola dan berencana untuk memenangkan piala Nasional Indonesia dari turnamen ke turnamen. Berhasilkah mereka meraih mimpi mereka? Ilham cerita Tendangan Si Madun, Upin Ipin (Anak Harimau) dan Gol! karya Luigi Garlando. No flames are allowed.
1. Chapter 1- The United Bladers

**Hai semuanya! Aku adalah author baru di sini. Ini adalah original ideku sendiri, loh :) karena tidak ada yang pernah membuat cerita sepakbola sebelumnya (Kalau ada, maaf buat author-nya, aku tidak tahu). Meskipun dapat ilhamnya dari Upin Ipin (Anak Harimau), Tendangan Si Madun, dan Gol! karya Luigi Garlando. Sekali lagi, ini ide original aku. Oke, kalian mau ngasih flame atau nasehat, atau pujian terserah. **

**Title: Metal Fight Soccer **

**Author: MartialArtsMaster20 **

**Category: Multichapter **

**Warning: Violence because of 'Pelanggaran' **

**Lokasi/Latar Tempat: Kampung Beyblade (Bandung), Indonesia **

**Chapter 1- The United Bladers **

Ginga sedang bermain sepakbola bersama Masamune, temannya. Anak berambut merah ini mulai merasa senang bermain sepakbola, dan ini benar-benar asyik. "Masamune, terima ini!" Ginga berkata. "Oke!" kata Masamune, siap menerima bola dari Ginga. Tahunya Ginga menendang terlalu keras.

"Kamu nendang ke arah mana, siih?!" Masamune panik. Apalagi bolanya ke arah Yu. Dan apa coba?

**DUAGGGG! **

"Aduuuh..." Yu berkata dengan pusing. "Maaf, Yu? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Ginga bertanya, melihat jidat Yu yang merah. "Apa kamu yang nendang bola tadi, Gingky?" kata Yu yang terkesan tidak meributkan masalah tadi. "Iya, aku yang nendang bola. Kamu sendiri apa kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ginga. "Nggak masalah, kok. Malahan aku tertarik sama kemampuan kamu. Hebaaat!" Yu memeluk Ginga yang sweatdrop.

"A-aku kan tidak sehebat gitu, santai saja Yu." kata Ginga. "Kamu mau nggak, ketemuan jam 4 sore nanti di lapangan?" kata Yu. "Boleh saja." kata Ginga. "Boleh aku ikut, nggak?" tanya Masamune yang dari tadi dicuekin. "Kamu tunggu di rumah aja ya, Masamune. Kamu masih belum terpilih!" kata Yu. "Apaan sih! Aku kan udah hebat! Mosok aku nggak dipilih!" kata Masamune. "Pokoknya kamu tunggu di rumah, ya. Titik." kata Yu.

Jam 4 Sore, Lapangan Kampung Beyblade

Ginga pun datang ke lapangan. Yu dan beberapa anak-anak kampung lainnya sudah ada di sana. Ginga terkejut karena anak-anak kampung lainnya ada di situ. "Kenta? Dashan? Chris? Yuki? Dan kamu... MUHAMMAD JULIUS?" tanya Ginga. "Ish, kau ini! Namaku Julius Caesar! Bukan Muhammad Julius!" Julius menjawab dengan kesal, sebab ia masih teringat insiden tersebut.

"Sori, sori... Aku kan lupa namamu yang gimana!" kata Ginga. "Nah, kamu semua tahu nggak kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini?" tanya Yu. "Buat apa? Paling acara sumbangan lagi." kata Chris ngasal. "Woi, woi! Jangan ngomong sumbangan lagi, ah!" kata Julius dengan kesal. Memang, ia orang terkaya di kampung itu, jadi suka kesel kalau diminta sumbangan. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini, karena aku melihat kalian begitu suka dengan bola. Saking sukanya sama bola, bagaimana kalau kita bikin tim?" tanya Yu.

Semua berpandangan. Bayangkan saja, tim bola! Mereka bisa menembus pertandingan apa saja! Termasuk piala nasional! Mereka membayangkan kalau mereka bisa mengharumkan nama kampung mereka dan negeri mereka. "Siapa yang setuju?" tanya Yu.

"Aku setuju!" kata Kenta riang. "Aku juga setuju!" sahut Dashan. "Menarik, aku setuju." jawab Julius pula. "Pasti ini bakalan asyik! Aku ikut!" kata Chris. "Aku setuju! Ide brilian, Yu-kun!" kata Yuki. "Gingky?" tanya Yu. "Oke, aku setuju!" kata Ginga.

Sementara itu, Masamune sedang memanjat pohon untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Dasar Yu! Kenapa aku tidak dipilih, sih! Padahal aku yang pertama kali denger info itu!" kata Masamune sewot. Ranting yang didudukinya mulai retak dan akhirnya patah. "AAA- Tidaak!" kata Masamune kelabakan.

**GUSRAKKK **

**GEDUBRAKK! **

Semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah Masamune yang terjatuh. "Masamu-mu? Kamu ngapain di sini?!" tanya Yu. "Aku..." kata Masamune yang pusing. "Bilang aja kamu mau ikut tim ini, kan?" tanya Julius. "Iya dong..." kata Masamune. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga si Masamune. Dia teman baikku selama ini. Yu, tolong ya!" kata Ginga. "Gingky, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memasukkan Masamune ke daftar pemain!" kata Yu santai. "Benarkah? Aku sayang kamu, Yu!" Masamune senang.

"Nama timnya apa, ya?" tanya Yuki. "Kuda Pegasus saja!" usul Ginga. "Ah, jelek! Mendingan Tim Lightning Unicorn saja!" kata Masamune. "Nggak cocok! Mendingan tim 'Black Knight' aja!" bantah Julian. "Gimana kalau Ultimate Phantom aja?" tanya Chris. "Aduuuh, mendingan Beylin Ultimate Clad!" Dashan ikut nimbrung. "Apa?! Aku maunya Fun Battlers! Kan aku penyusun idenya!" kata Yu. "Mendingan Great Astronomer!" Yuki ikut-ikutan. "Gimana kalau 'Flaming Spirits'? Kan bagus!" kata Kenta.

Ginga yang melihat teman-temannya ribut soal nama, akhirnya memutuskan, "Gimana kalau 'United Bladers'? Kita kan tim yang pemainnya berasal dari beda daerah tapi kita tetap bisa bersatu, bekerjasama dan berteman, bagus kan!" kata Ginga. "United Bladers... Bagus tuh! Dan keren!" kata Masamune. "Mmm... Kamu ternyata pintar juga, Ginga. Nama yang bagus!" Julius pun menyetujuinya.

"Oke, nama tim ini adalah 'United Bladers'!" kata Kenta, bersemangat. "Sekarang kita sudah bikin tim. Tapi gimana seragamnya?" tanya Yuki. "Kau tak usah khawatir, aku siap membantu!" kata Julius. "Terimakasih, Julius!" kata Ginga.

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah bikin seragam, tim United Bladers telah benar-benar terbentuk. "Akhirnya, ya!" kata Masamune. "Kita siap sekarang!" kata Ginga. "Nah, sekarang kutentukan posisinya!" kata Yu.

**Daftar Pemain United Bladers **

**Ginga- Penyerang tengah (No Punggung 9) **

**Masamune- Pengarah Lapangan (No Punggung 15) **

**Julius- Bek 1 (No Punggung 18) **

**Chris- Bek 2 (No Punggung 17) **

**Dashan- Sayap Kiri (No Punggung 10)**

**Yu- Sayap Kanan (No Punggung 16) **

**Kenta- Kiper (No Punggung 1) **

**Yuki- Cadangan (No Punggung 7) **

"Tunggu, kenapa aku dapat posisi cadangan, kan nggak adil!" kata Yuki. "Maaf, ya Yuki, kan nggak ada posisi lain lagi buat kamu!" kata Yu. Lalu, Kenta berkata, "Ada Pertandingan Sepakbola Antarkampung! Kesempatan kita nih!" kata Kenta. "Ayo kita langsung daftar saja!" kata Dashan. "Ide bagus! Kan Kampung Beyblade tidak ada tim representatif!" kata Kenta.

Petualangan di bola mereka baru akan dimulai...

**(A/N: Halo, semuanya! Menikmati chapter ini? Kalau iya, bagus itu :). Kalau mau ngasih nasehat, pujian atau flame, bebas kok! Ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Kalau ada yang mau review tipe apapun, boleh! Sampai disini dulu ya semuanya. Nanti disambung lagi.)**


	2. Chapter 2- Masa Lalu yang Menyedihkan

**Halo, semuanya! Balik lagi ke fanfic pertamaku, nih. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya, ya. Flame, kritik dan pujian diperbolehkan, tapi buat flame-nya jangan panjang-panjang, ya... Rahasiaku: aku adalah MysteryUnlocker45 yang mengasingkan diri. **

**Chapter 2- Masa Lalu yang Menyedihkan **

Setelah membentuk United Bladers, Ginga cs sedang berjalan melalui gang ketika mereka bertemu Damian. "Hahaha. Jadi kalian udah bikin tim baru? Tetep aja lemah, hahaha!" kata Damian meremehkan. "Apaan, sih!" kata Yuki kesal. "Timku, Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs, adalah tim elit, bukan kayak kalian!" ejek Damian. "Apa?! Meskipun kami baru dibentuk, kami selalu kompak! Nggak kayak kalian, maunya menang aja!" kata Kenta.

"Yang pasti kalian mau jadi representatif kampung kalian, kan? Paling kalau sudah ada kalian, hasilnya sama saja! Kejuaraan antarkampung, yang jadi juara adalah kami, Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs!" kata Damian. Lalu, anak yang memang rajanya teknologi itu pergi meninggalkan Tim United Bladers. "Sombong banget sih, jadi orang! Mentang-mentang timnya tim elit!" kata Masamune menahan kesal. "Iya, padahal kita masih punya Julius, lho!" Kenta pun berdecak kesal.

"Hus, nggak boleh gitu ah. Kita buktikan aja sama Damian nanti. Bahwa yang menyebabkan kita menang adalah kesenangan bermain bola dan kekompakan, bukan keinginan kita menang! Betul, nggak teman-teman?" tanya Ginga. "Betuuul!" seru semuanya.

Lalu, mereka meminta Pak Lurah untuk memperbolehkan mereka menjadi representatif Kampung Beyblade. "Boleh, ya?" pinta Yu memelas. Pak Lurah, yang tak lain adalah Dunamis, berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak ingin kejadian 5 tahun lalu terulang lagi. Apa kejadian 5 tahun lalu itu? Buat kamu-kamu yang mau tahu, ini dia insidennya.

**Flashback **

Tim representatif Kampung Beyblade pada saat itu, benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Pemain-pemainnya terlalu egois, sehingga yang mereka dapatkan saat itu bukannya kemenangan melainkan kekalahan. Padahal awalnya tim representatif tersebut sangat kompak, dan selalu bersenang-senang, tapi kekalahan sebuah special match mengubah mereka. Kenapa? Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs mengalahkan mereka sebelum final pertandingan nasional dimulai.

Dan kenapa? Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs merasa dendam pada Tim 'Happy Soccer' yang mengalahkan mereka di kualifikasi Tim Representatif Bandung, makanya untuk memecah belah mereka, Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs menantang mereka pada sebuah special match, dan mereka kalah 4-0. Itu karena Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs menggunakan sejenis mesin untuk membuat anggotanya kuat. Bahkan, Damian menyebut mereka kutu.

"Mereka sudah mengejek kita! Kita harus buktikan bahwa kita bisa menang di pertandingan final!" kata Kyoya Tategami yang terkenal dengan julukan "Raja Singa". "Jangan begitu Kyoya, kamu salah besar dengan mengatakan hal itu. Kamu kan yang mengatakan bahwa yang membuat kita menang adalah rasa senang kita bermain bola dan kekompakan kita." kata pemain teralim di tim tersebut, Tsubasa Otori.

"Cerewet sekali kau, Tsubasa! Kamu itu cuma _minor member_ di sini, dan kamu berani membantah Kyoya-San?! Masih beruntung kamu nggak _dipecat_!" Benkei membela Kyoya. "Apa katamu?! Sekalipun aku cuma _minor member_, tapi jangan menghina begitu, dong!" kata Tsubasa yang terpancing emosinya. "Betul! Aku dan Tsubasa cuma _minor member_ tapi masih bagian dari tim ini! Kenapa kalian yang major member, bertingkah sadis begitu sama kami?" tanya King yang kesal pula.

"Cerewet kau! Kita ini sudah dilecehkan, King! Mereka bilang kita bagaikan kutu di hadapan mereka. Kamu nggak merasa sakit hati?!" bantah Kyoya yang makin kesal dengan sikap _minor member_ yang selalu membangkang padanya itu. "Aku juga merasa sakit hati, Kyoya! Tapi jangan sampai sebutan kutu itu bisa menghancurkan kekompakan kita!" kata King. Yu, yang merupakan pemain lain itu, diam saja mendengar pertengkaran timnya.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kyoya. Kita ini sudah dilecehkan! Kita mesti buktiin kalau kita bisa menang!" gerundel Aguma pula. "Aguma! Jaga bicaramu! Sejak kapan kamu ngomong begitu? Padahal kamu teladan tim ini, tapi kamu setuju dengan Kyoya?!" Ryuga mengomel. "Gimana sih, Ryuga! Yang dikatakan Aguma itu benar! Kita mesti buktiin kalau kita bisa menang!" bantah Nile yang setuju dengan Kyoya.

Setelah pertengkaran tersebut, tim yang awalnya kompak itu jadi terpecah belah. Kyoya, King, Tsubasa, Benkei, Nile, Ryuga dan Aguma selalu bersikap egois dalam pertandingan final itu. Kecuali Yu yang sedih melihat ketidakkompakan timnya. Ia bahkan hanya mengurung diri di bench, padahal dia penyerang tengah yang hebat sehingga terpaksa digantikan oleh Nile, sang cadangan yang hanya berbakat menjadi bek karena Benkei yang merupakan bek sebenarnya itu sering cedera.

Akibat tim yang kekompakannya hancur itu, mereka kalah dalam pertandingan final piala nasional Indonesia itu. Sepulangnya dari kekalahan, Pak Lurah atau Dunamis mengomel-ngomel ke tim Happy Soccer, tim yang tadi terpecah belah.

"Kalian kok jadi nggak becus begini, sih?! Perasaan kalian itu kompak dan selalu bersenang-senang, tapi kenapa kalian jadi begini gara-gara sebuah kekalahan special match saja?!" Dunamis marah-marah. "Heh, lurah nggak tahu diri, diem kamu. Kamu kayak nggak tahu perasaan tim yang kalah aja!" Kyoya memandang Dunamis tajam. Yu yang tidak tahan lagi dengan Kyoya yang telah berubah itu, akhirnya buka suara. "TateKyo, aku nggak tahan lagi! Aku mau keluar aja dari tim ini dan pensiunan bermain bola!" kata Yu yang meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Iya, aku juga sama! Aku nggak tahan dengan sikap tim ini yang jadi egois dan nggak sportif!" King pun meninggalkan tim tersebut. Begitu pula Tsubasa, dan Ryuga. Yang berpikir harus menang (Kyoya, Benkei, Nile, dan Aguma) cuma menggeram kesal. "Yasudah! Pergi sana!" seru mereka berempat. Dunamis bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan Kampung Beyblade ke kejuaraan atau pertandingan bola apapun.

**Flashback End **

"Pak Lurah, saya tahu Pak Lurah masih trauma dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Tapi meskipun begitu, saya harap Pak Lurah mengizinkan kami, dan kami berjanji tidak akan terpecah belah." kata Yu. Dunamis berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya lama-lama dia mulai percaya pada tim tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian. Aku akan daftarkan kalian ke pertandingan nasional antarkampung, dan aku harap kalian bisa bekerjasama." jawab Dunamis akhirnya. "HOREEEE!" sorak Tim United Bladers.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**(A/N: Kalian akhirnya tahu kan, aku ini MysteryUnlocker45 yang mengasingkan diri karena reputasiku udah sedemikian buruk di fandom ini. About the story, Ginga dan yang lainnya akan ikut pertandingan antarkampung! Juga, masa lalu akhirnya terkuak. Bagaimana chapter ini, bagus?)**


	3. Chapter 3- Latihan UB

**MartialArtMaster20: Halooo, semuanya! Kembali lagi di Metal Fight Soccer, nih. Aku udah buka rahasia terbesarku sama kalian, aku ini MysteryUnlocker45. Btw, ini dia Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3- Latihan Khusus U.B. **

**Rumah Ginga, 14 Oktober 2012 **

"Semuanya, kita sudah daftar ke kejuaraan bola antarkampung Bandung, nih! Sekarang ini adalah kesempatan kita!" kata Ginga.

"Kamu manggil kita kesini buat memberitahu kita kalau kejuaraan bola antarkampung akan dimulai berapa hari lagi, kan? Mana surat pemberitahuannya?" tanya Masamune.

"Ish, sabar dikit dong. Nih suratnya!" kata Ginga. Ia menyodorkan surat pemberitahuannya.

Mereka pun membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama. Surat itu berbunyi:

**PERTEMUAN PESERTA KEJUARAAN BOLA ANTARKAMPUNG BANDUNG, INDONESIA**

**Tanggal: 15 Oktober 2012 **

**Tempat: Lapangan Kampung Cigandul **

**Waktu: 09.00-10.00 **

**Pembuat Surat: Walikota Bandung **

**End of the letter **

"Wow, jadi pertemuannya besok? Apa nggak salah dengar?" tanya Yuki.

"Betul, aku ngucek-ngucek mata juga nggak berubah!" sahut Ginga.

"Oh, oke. Ayo kita temui mereka besok, teman-teman!" seru Kenta lantang, disambut sorak teman-temannya.

Keesokan harinya, Lapangan Kampung Cigandul

Ginga cs sudah berkumpul di lapangan, tidak lupa mereka memakai seragam mereka. Di sana, juga ada banyak tim yang berkumpul untuk ikut kejuaraan antarkampung tersebut. Ya, 7 tim. Apa nggak banyak, ya? *okecukupteletelenya*

"Para peserta, terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi pada Kejuaraan Bola Antarkampung ini." kata Walikota. Lalu, Ginga dan yang lainnya melihat tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs yang dipimpin oleh Damian, si anak sombong yang mereka ketemu kemarin.

"Lihat tuh, ternyata ada si Damian Hart. Dia juga ikut dalam pertandingan ini?" tanya Ginga.

"Iyalah. Pak Camat aja mau mendaftarkan dia, soalnya rekan Damian, Dokter Ziggurat, jagonya teknologi!" jelas Chris.

"Padahal Pak Camat tahu kalau menggunakan mesin untuk membuat mereka jadi kuat melanggar peraturan, kan!" kata Yu.

"Ah, mereka udah pantasnya didiskualifikasi!" kata Dashan.

"Ah! Orang itu... kayaknya aku kenal!" tunjuk Yu ke arah orang memakai tudung kepala dan jubah. Orang itu sudah tidak asing bagi Yu!

"Siapa, Yu?" tanya Masamune.

Saat orang itu membuka tudungnya, jelaslah kalau dia adalah Aguma, mantan pemain Happy Soccer. Dia sepertinya udah bikin tim sendiri.

"Itu... Dia mantan rekanku di Tim Happy Soccer! Dia termasuk orang yang setuju dengan TateKyo!" kata Yu.

Aguma melihat Yu dan menghampiri tim United Bladers. "Yu, kamu berani ikut kejuaraan ini? Nggak usah mimpi, karena tim kamu itu tim baru dan nggak bisa menang melawan kami!" katanya dengan nada sombong.

"Sombongnya nggak beda sama Damian!" kata Julius. "

Iya, tuh! Damian udah menyihirnya menjadi kayak dia!" kata Kenta.

"Sst, udah mau mulai pertemuannya!" kata Ginga menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Selamat sore, kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para tim yang berpartisipasi karena sudah mau berkumpul di sini. Seperti yang saudara-saudara tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan bola antarkampung, dan saya sudah mengumpulkan delapan tim yang akan berkompetisi di kejuaraan ini." kata Pak Walikota.

"Dan saya akan mengumumkan tim yang berpartisipasi, inilah dia." kata Pak Camat.

**TIM-TIM PARTISIPAN KEJUARAAN BOLA ANTARKAMPUNG **

**Eagle Clan (Kapten Tsubasa Otori) **

**Singa Angin (Kapten Kyoya Tategami) **

**Beylin Fist' Major Soccer Team (Kapten Aguma) **

**Dragon Emperor FC (Kapten Ryuga) **

**Anjing Neraka Kerbecs (Kapten Damian Hart) **

**Tim Blader Generasi Muda (Kapten Osamu) **

**United Bladers FC (Kapten Ginga Hagane/Yu Tendo) **

**Spirit Bladers FC (Kapten King) **

"Kebanyakan kapten-kapten tim itu adalah mantan pemain Tim Happy Soccer..." kata Yu.

"Wah, rival kita di sini banyak nih. Kita mesti berjuang teman-teman!" kata Kenta yang ucapannya disetujui teman-temannya.

"Oke, dan inilah urutan bertarungnya." kata Pak Camat.

**Urutan Bertarung Kejuaraan Antarkampung **

**United Bladers FC X Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team **

**Tim Blader Generasi Muda X Singa Angin **

**Kerajaan Elang X Dragon Emperor FC **

**Anjing Neraka Kerbecs X Spirit Bladers **

"Wah, tak disangka kita akan melawan Aguma duluan, ya." kata Ginga.

"Aguma tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia lawan yang tangguh. Dia jadi teladan Tim Happy Soccer kan karena kekuatannya itu!" kata Yu.

"Iya, teman-teman. Seperti apapun lawan kita, biarpun dia seorang pemula sekalipun, kita tidak boleh lengah. Kita harus tetap waspada. Dan tetaplah bersenang-senang dan kompak oke?" kata Ginga.

"OOOOU!" seru yang lainnya.

Aguma dan timnya hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. "Huh. Mereka itu baru, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir. Sekali masukin gol, kita bisa membabat mereka! Betul nggak?" tanya Aguma sambil tersenyum licik.

"Benar!" kata Bao.

"Kita babat habis mereka!" kata Johannes yang setuju. Lima anggota lainnya, yang sebenarnya anggota Beylin Fist, menyoraki Aguma dengan setuju sambil berkata "HAA!".

Pertandingannya akan dimulai empat hari lagi. Makanya, tim United Bladers mengadakan latihan besar-besaran.

"Oke, kita mulai latihan ini, semuanya!" kata Ginga.

Sebagai kiper, Kenta dilatih untuk menangkap belut. "Apaan ini, Ginga?! Masa aku disuruh menangkap belut!" kata Kenta yang kerepotan menangkap belut.

Julius dan Chris dilatih dengan membawa boks berisi logam dan makanan anjing, membuat mereka dikejar-kejar dua anjing bulldog.

"Apaan ini?! Ini mah mananya yang latihan khusus? Ginga! Ini yang kamu sebut latihan?!" Julius protes.

Yu dan Dashan lain lagi, mereka disuruh menendang bola bowling.

"Huaaaa, kakiku sakit Gingky! Ini kan bukan bola bowling!" ringis Yu kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang kram karena disuruh nendang bola bowling.

Masamune disuruh menghindari kejaran anjing di antara semak belukar. Dia juga harus men-dribble bola bowling yang berat.

"Gingaaaa! Ini namanya menyiksa diri, bukan latihan! Sakit tahu!" kata Masamune merintih sambil menahan rasa sakit dari duri semak belukar.

Ginga dan Yuki menjalani latihan yang lebih intensif. Mereka dikejar-kejar anjing sambil membawa boks berat. Mereka juga harus dribbling pakai bola bowling.

Selesai latihan, seluruh tim United Bladers berkumpul.

"Ginga, apa maksud latihan yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kenta yang tangannya licin habis nangkap belut.

"Lihat saja di pertarungan nanti, Kenta. Kalian juga akan lihat bagaimana bergunanya latihan ini!" kata Ginga.

Yang lainnya berpandangan tidak mengerti. Apa manfaat dari latihan Ginga?

**_Chapter 3 End _**

**(A/N: Bagaimana Chapter 3-nya? Aku sudah memperbaiki paragrafnya. Semoga kalian senang, ya... Kalian boleh ngasih flame, kritik atau pujian, asal flame-nya jangan panjang-panjang dan sedikit saja kata-kata bejatnya! Asalamu'alaikum . Nanti disambung lagi fic-nya!)**


	4. Chapter 4- Pertandingan Dimulai

**Haloo, semuanya! Balik lagi ke Metal Fight Soccer! Sori, agak lama update-nya! Maklum lagi kecanduan lihat Beyblade Wiki *plak*. Oke, kita lihat chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4- Pertandingan Dimulai **

Setelah tiga hari latihan besar-besaran, Tim United Bladers merasa capek sehabis latihan, tetapi mereka malah merasa semakin kuat.

Hari H, mereka menuju lapangan Kampung Cigandul. Di sana, sudah tampak para penonton ramai mengerumuni lapangan. Di sana tampak pula Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs.

"Ginga, Damian ngapain di sini? Apa mau ngejek kita abis pertandingan selesai?" tanya Julius.

"Udahlah, Julius. Nggak usah dipeduliin. Kita fokus aja ke pertandingan." kata Ginga. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Tim United Bladers membungkuk hendak memberi jabatan tangan, tapi Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team tidak memberi jabatan tangan, membuat beberapa pemain United Bladers kesal, kecuali Ginga dan Yu.

Kemudian wasit baru akan menentukan bola jatuh ke siapa, tapi dihentikan oleh Aguma yang berkata, "Wasit! Anda tahu kan, kalau saya pemain hebat! Berikan bolanya ke tim kami! Mau berurusan dengan saya?" tanya Aguma judes.

Ketakutan melihat badan Aguma yang besar, wasit pun memutuskan bola jatuh ke Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team.

Masamune berdecak kesal. "Jadi orang takabur amat, sih!" kata Masamune yang mulutnya dibekap Dashan. Takut kedengaran orangnya.

Setelah keributan tersebut, pertandingan pun dimulai dari Aguma yang menge-pass ke Bao. Bao berlari ke daerah United Bladers. Dashan hendak menghadangnya, tapi Bao lebih pendek dibandingkan Dashan dan melewatinya.

Chris tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan _sliding tackle_ ke arah Bao. Namun, Bao ternyata cepat sekali. Chris terlambat melakukan _sliding tackle_-nya.

Bao ternyata seorang pemain sepak bola yang lumayan hebat. Kependekan tubuhnya membuatnya bisa melewati orang setinggi Dashan dan kecepatannya melebihi Chris, salah satu pemain tercepat di tim United Bladers.

"Sekarang aku akan mencetak gol!" kata Bao. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kenta yang agak gugup. Namun, belum sempat dia menendang, bola di kakinya sudah hilang. Ternyata Julius yang merebutnya.

"Makanya jangan lengah, orang sombong!" kata Julius yang menggiring bola ke daerah Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team. Bao berdecak kesal.

Sekarang ada empat orang yang berada di daerah lawan: Ginga, Masamune, Yu dan Julius. Julius yang sekarang membawa bola, dihadang oleh salah satu Beylin Fist. Julius tidak kehabisan akal, ia langsung melakukan sundulan ke arah Yu.

Sekarang Yu membawa bola. Yu berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kotak penalti, namun ada dua Beylin Fist yang menghadangnya. Yu agak sedikit kewalahan karena saat itu jaraknya ke kotak penalti masih agak jauh.

"Yu! Oper ke aku!" kata Masamune.

Yu mengangguk dan menendang ke arah Masamune dengan agak ragu. Saat itu Masamune agak jauh dari Yu, tapi bola dapat sampai ke sang pengarah lapangan dengan baik. Saat itulah Yu terkejut. Inikah manfaat dari latihan Ginga?

Masamune mulai berlari sambil menggiring bola. Lalu, dia dihadang empat Beylin Fist sekaligus. Namun Masamune dengan tenang menganggap mereka sebagai semak belukar yang ia lewati waktu latihan. Masamune menyelinap di antara para Beylin Fist.

"Sukses! Giliranmu, Ginga!" seru Masamune sambil mengoper bolanya ke Ginga. Ginga menerimanya dengan melakukan sundulan di dada dan menggiring bolanya dengan cepat ke arah kotak penalti.

Ginga mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang bolanya sekuat tenaga. Namun anehnya, Johannes sang kiper tidak terlalu takut menghadapi tendangan Ginga yang keras.

Dengan cepat, Johannes menghalau bola dengan mudahnya. Ini membuat pemain United Bladers terkejut. Padahal, strategi mereka harusnya berhasil.

"Giliran kita! Kita bakal babat habis mereka!" kata Johannes sambil menendang ke arah Aguma. Aguma menerimanya dengan baik.

Sang kapten Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team mulai berlari. Meskipun larinya tidak begitu cepat, Aguma tergolong pemain yang kuat. Sewaktu Dashan baru akan menghadangnya, ia terjatuh karena tersenggol badan Aguma yang berotot. Kecepatan Chris pun tidak berguna menghadapi kekuatan Aguma. Chris juga terjatuh ketika akan merebut bolanya. Aguma sekarang sudah dekat ke gawang United Bladers.

"Tendangan Titan Pisang!" seru Aguma sambil menendang bolanya. Bagaikan pisang, bolanya berbelok ketika akan masuk ke gawang. Kenta berusaha menahannya tapi ia ikut terlontar masuk ke dalam gawang bersama bolanya.

"GOOOOL!" sorak penonton pendukung Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team.

Tim lawan unggul: 0-1.

Kenta memukul tanah sambil berkata, "Sial! Kenapa gol...!" kata Kenta kesal.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kenta. Masih ada babak kedua." kata Ginga sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Kenta agar dia berdiri.

Peluit bertiup tanda babak pertama berakhir, dengan skor 0-1 buat Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team.

**Jam-jam istirahat **

"Gingky, aku bingung apa manfaat latihan tersebut." kata Yu.

"Kamu bisa menendang ke arah Masamune yang agak jauh dari kamu, kan?" tanya Ginga.

"Jadi itu ya, manfaatnya! Aku jadi menganggap bola sepak bola bowling! Makanya aku menendang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa!" kata Yu.

"Aku juga bisa menyelinap di antara para pemain lawan tadi!" kata Masamune.

"Seratus!" kata Ginga.

Waktu istirahat berakhir, lalu mereka kembali ke lapangan untuk bertanding.

**Babak kedua **

Ginga dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk kembali bertanding. Kali ini, Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team menyerang bertubi-tubi tapi berkali-kali gagal. Hingga akhirnya muncul kesempatan bagi tim tersebut untuk menyerang kembali. Yang menyerang tentu saja Aguma. Ia kembali membuat semua pemain United Bladers yang menghadangnya terjatuh. Lalu, Aguma sampai di kotak penalti.

"Siap-siap, Anak Kecil!" kata Aguma mengambil ancang-ancang. Kenta menjadi gugup, namun ia teringat latihannya.

"Tendangan Titan Pisang!" seru Aguma lantang. Bolanya berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun Kenta menganggap bola itu sebagai belut. Dan dia menangkap bolanya! Tendangan Titan Pisang berhasil dia tahan.

"Bagus, Kenta!" seru Ginga.

"Hebat!" seru Yuki dari bangku cadangan.

"Ini bolanya, teman-teman! Kita mulai serangan balik!" seru Kenta. Ia menendang bolanya ke arah Julius. Julius menerimanya dengan baik.

Sang bek pertama mulai berlari. Kemudian, ia mengoper bolanya pada Dashan. Dashan mengambil bolanya dengan baik, lalu ia pass kepada Masamune yang berada di dekatnya.

Masamune berlari ke arah gawang. Namun, ia dihadang dua Beylin Fist lagi. Masamune tidak kehabisan akal, ia mengoper ke arah Yu. Yu menyambut operan Masamune dengan menendang bola ke arah gawang, sekalipun dia masih berada di luar kotak penalti.

"Kamu ngapain, Yu?! Kamu mestinya lari ke kotak penalti dulu!" Chris protes.

Namun, ternyata bola itu berbelok ke arah kiri gawang, dan bolanya melewati tiang gawang! Aguma cs terkejut. Bahkan Bao hampir pingsan.

"GOOOOL!" sorak penonton pendukung Tim United Bladers. Semua memeluk Yu untuk gol pertama mereka. Mereka tampak sangat senang.

"Gol yang baaagus, Yu!" kata Masamune sambil memukul-mukul kepala Yu.

"Kan kamu yang memberi bolanya ke aku duluan." kata Yu sambil tersenyum.

Yang lainnya bersorak senang, memberi Yu selamat untuk membuat gol pertama mereka.

Aguma dan yang lainnya membeku, tidak mempercayai gawang mereka bisa dibobol. Bahkan Aguma memukul tanah. "Kita pokoknya harus menang! Nggak peduli pakai cara apa!" kata Aguma kesal.

Mereka kembali bertanding dengan kedudukan 1-1 seimbang. Tapi sepertinya tim lawan mulai bermain kasar, misalnya seperti Bao mendorong Chris, dan salah satu Beylin Fist mendorong Masamune.

Tim United Bladers mulai kewalahan. Julius yang muak, hendak merebut bola dari Aguma tapi Aguma mendorongnya dengan kasar. Dia pun jatuh terjengkang. "Pelanggaran! Kartu kuning!" kata wasit menunjukkan kartu kuning ke Aguma. Aguma mendengus kesal, tapi wasit bersikap tegas kali ini. Yang lainnya berlari untuk melihat Julius.

"Makanya Julius, jangan emosi. Kan jadinya begini." nasihat Ginga.

"Iya Ginga. Aku salah." kata Julius lemah.

Tentu saja, Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team membentuk Player Guard. Yang akan menendang adalah Ginga.

"Ginga! Ginga! Ginga!" sorak penonton.

Ginga menaruh bola di titik penalti dan mundur lumayan jauh, yang lainnya menatap Ginga dengan penuh harapan.

Ginga mengambil ancang-ancang, dan ia pun menendang bola dengan kerasnya. Pemain yang membentuk pagar betis, ketakutan sampai mereka menghindar. Takut kena bola.

**ZRAKKKKK! **

Bola melewati tiang gawang dan Johannes juga terlempar masuk ke dalam gawang karena memaksakan diri untuk menghalaunya.

Saat itu, menit pertandingan mencapai detik ke-88. Aguma mengarahkan tangannya tidak percaya dan Bao hampir pingsan di pangkuan salah satu Beylin Fist.

"GOOOOOL!" seru suporter-suporter Tim United Bladers sambil hura-hura.

Aguma yang masih tidak mau kalah, memungut bolanya dari gawang. Ia tidak mau timnya dikalahkan di pertandingan pertama.

Belum sempat Aguma menggiring bola lagi, wasit meniupkan peluitnya tiga kali tanda pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-1 untuk United Bladers.

Tim United Bladers bersorak gembira atas kemenangan pertama mereka. Mereka memeluk Ginga.

"Kemenangan pertama kita! Hebat kau, Ginga!" seru Masamune.

"Ini berkat usaha kalian semua! Kalau tidak ada kalian aku tidak bisa menghasilkan kemenangan ini, kan?" tanya Ginga.

Semua memeluk Ginga, tidak peduli baju Ginga dan mereka basah penuh keringat. Keringat jerih payah mereka.

Aguma yang tidak percaya, segera memerintahkan timnya untuk pulang.

"Tapi Aguma-" kata Bao.

"Cerewet kau! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Aguma.

Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team pun meninggalkan lapangan dengan perasaan marah karena kalah.

Dengan begitu, ini adalah kemenangan pertama Ginga cs. Tanpa disadari, Damian tersenyum remeh. "Kalian bukan tandinganku. Lihat saja nanti!" kata Damian.

**(A/N: Yoo, Minna-San! Maap updetnya agak lama, maklum chapter ini panjang. Bagaimana? Semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya. Soal alur cerita, kalau masih kecepetan, silakan dikritik dalam review anda, ya. Maklum aku bingung bagimana caranya memperlambat alur. Nikmati chapter ini, ya! Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti disambung lagi. MartialArtMaster20 mengucapkan assalamu'alaikum .)**


	5. Chapter 5- The Hell Team

**(A/N: Hai semuanya! Kembali lagi ke Metal Fight Soccer, nih. Maaf, ya. Inilah risikonya punya dua akun. Kayaknya updetnya cepet, soalnya lagi liburan. Nih chapter 5-nya!) **

**Chapter 5- The Hell Team **

Ginga dkk saat ini sedang menonton pertandingan kedua Kejuaraan Antarkampung, yaitu Tim Blader Generasi Muda VS Singa Angin. Kapten Singa Angin adalah mantan kapten Happy Soccer, Kyoya Tategami. Kedudukan 2-0 untik Singa Angin. Saat ini, Benkei yang membawa bola. Benkei kekuatannya nggak tertandingi. Osamu waktu mau merebut bolanya aja nggak bisa, terhalang badan Benkei yang gendut. "Kyoya Saaan, giliranmu!" Benkei mengepass bolanya ke Kyoya. Kyoya menerimanya dengan baik.

Kemudian, Kyoya membawa bola ke gawang Tim Blader Generasi Muda. Kazuki sang kiper tampak tertekan dan gugup, tapi ia tidak gentar. "Tendangan Singa Mengamuk!" seru Kyoya sambil menendang bolanya. Bagaikan singa yang sedang berlari, bola itu maju lurus dengan kecepatan supersonik. Kazuki berhasil menahannya, tapi ia terdorong karena tendangan yang begitu keras. Akhirnya, ia ikut terlempar masuk ke dalam gawang. Dengan begini kedudukan jadi 3-0.

"Waah, TateKyo kemampuannya nggak berubah, ya! Masih tetap kuat seperti dulu!" kata Yu. Kyoya terus membuat gol di gawang Tim Blader Generasi Muda. Tendangan Kyoya luar biasa, sampai Kazuki tidak mampu menahannya sama sekali. Kyoya membuat dua gol dan Nile satu gol.

"Golnya udah berapa tuh?" tanya Masamune.

"Nggak tahu, kayaknya udah 6-0!" kata Ginga. Mereka dikagetkan oleh suara bola yang masuk ke gawang.

**ZRAKKKKK! **

"YESSSS!" Kyoya bersorak senang. Ini sudah gol ketujuh yang dibuatnya. Wasit meniupkan peluit tiga kali, tanda pertandingan berakhir. Kemenangan jatuh pada Singa Angin FC dengan skor 7-0.

"Hebat sekali..." kata Masamune. "Ternyata lawan kita di pertandingan kedua ini kuat sekali, ya... Bagaimana ini, Ginga?" tanya Julius.

"Tidak usah pedulikan kekuatannya, Julius. Pastinya, kita harus tetap semangat latihan dan bersenang-senang dalam pertandingan ini!" jawab Kenta.

"Betul juga kau. Kita harus tetap bersenang-senang, semuanya! Betul nggak?" tanya Julius. Teman-temannya bersorak setuju.

Dua hari kemudian

"Ini, kualifikasi penyisihan Kejuaraan Bola Antarkampung sementara." kata Ginga sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Teman-temannya membaca isi kertas itu dengan seksama.

**KUALIFIKASI SEMENTARA KEJUARAAN BOLA ANTARKAMPUNG **

United Bladers FC 2-1 Beylin Fist Major Soccer Team

Tim Blader Generasi Muda 0-7 Singa Angin FC

Eagle Clan 3-4 Dragon Emperor FC

**End or the Letter **

"Yang belum bertanding adalah Spirit Bladers sama Anjing Neraka Kerbecs, tim yang dipimpin oleh Damian si anak sombong itu!" kata Kenta.

"Pertandingannya hari ini, kan?" tanya Masamune.

"Iyalah, dodol. Kamu lihat nggak, tanggalan-nya Ginga? Kan udah ditandain!" kata Julius sambil menjitak kepala Masamune pelan.

"Aku kan nggak tahu!" kata Masamune agak kesal.

"Udah, jangan ribut. Mendingan ayo kita ke lapangan! Pertandingannya mulai jam 8 dan sekarang udah mau jam 8!" kata Ginga.

Tim United Bladers pun bergegas ke lapangan. Mereka tidak sabar melihat pertandingan tersebut.

Di Lapangan Kampung Cigandul, mereka berpapasan dengan Spirit Bladers FC yang anggotanya terdiri dari: King, Toby, Zeo, Owen, Brad, Bruce, dan dua anggota Dungeon Gym lainnya.

"Hai, Yu! Kamu sehat?" kata King ketika melihat Tim United Bladers.

"King! Lama tidak bertemu, ya! Aku kangen!" kata Yu.

"Aku juga kangen kamu... Udah punya tim baru nih?" kata King.

"Jelas dong... Pastinya 5 tahun setelah Tim Happy Soccer bubar!" jawab Yu mantap.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mereka-mereka ini siapa?" tanya King.

"Kenalin, ini Ginga, Kenta, Masamune, Julius, Chris, Dashan dan Yuki. Mereka team-mate baruku." kata Yu.

"Oooh, salam kenal, ya!" kata King sambil menjabat tangan personil United Bladers satu per satu.

"Salam kenal juga, King. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di final nanti!" kata Ginga.

"Sip! Pasti aku akan membuat kita sampai di final!" kata King sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Setelah persahabatan baru dengan Spirit Bladers FC, mereka maju ke pinggir lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut. Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs yang dipimpin oleh Damian itu tampak kuat-kuat. Mereka adalah Jack, Argo, Enzo, Ian, Selen, Damian, satu HD Blader dan Dokter Ziggurat sebagai pelatih. Tapi Spirit Bladers FC yang rata-ratanya bersemangat itu, tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Penentuan bola!" kata wasit. King memilih angka dan Damian memilih burung. Wasit melempar koinnya dan ternyata yang keluar angka 500.

"Bola jatuh pada Spirit Bladers FC!" kata wasit.

Wasit meniup peluit dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Zeo yang membawa bola. Kemudian ia mengoper pada Toby. Toby lalu menggiring bolanya ke arah gawang, tapi ia merasa ada yang merebut bolanya. Rupanya itu Argo yang merebut bolanya.

"Bohong! Argo kan tidak secepat itu!" kata Dashan.

"Orang dia pakai mesin aneh itu, terang aja dia jadi cepat!" kata Julius.

Argo menggiring bolanya ke daerah lawan. Tampak Owen dan Toby mengejar di belakangnya, tapi sepertinya mereka kalah cepat dibandingkan Argo. Untunglah King melakukan sliding tackle dan berhasil merebut bolanya dari Argo.

"Brad, teruskan!" seru King sambil mengoper bolanya ke Brad. Brad menerima bolanya dengan trap dan meneruskan ke gawang. Ia menendang bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tentunya bukan karena kaki yang kuat, tapi karena semangat yang tinggi.

Anehnya, Jack si kiper tidak terlalu takut, ia malah tersenyum meremehkan. Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, Jack menangkap bola itu dengan mudahnya. Semua orang, baik penonton, pemain Spirit Bladers maupun pemain United Bladers semuanya terkejut. Jack tampaknya kiper yang tidak terlalu kuat karena kekurusan, tapi dapat menangkap bola yang ditendang dengan penuh tenaga itu.

Pertandingan mulai panas setelah peristiwa itu. Spirit Bladers FC yang awalnya bertarung dengan tenteram jadi kalap, tapi tetap kompak.

Yang membawa bola sekarang adalah Enzo dari Anjing Neraka Kerbecs. Ia memasuki daerah Spirit Bladers FC dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Owen! Hadang dia!" perintah King. Owen mengangguk patuh dan menghadang Enzo, tapi Enzo dengan cepat melewatinya karena tubuhnya sangat pendek.

"Toby! Rebut bolanya dengan Sliding Tackle!" suruh King. Toby mematuhi perintah King sambil melakukan sliding tackle, tetapi Enzo yang skill-nya sudah melebihi gerakan manusia itu, melompatinya.

Sekarang Spirit Bladers seperti kehabisan akal untuk melawan Anjing Neraka Kerbecs. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih bersemangat. Akhirnya, untuk mengimbangi Enzo, King turun tangan. Ia langsung merebut bola dari Enzo yang lengah karena nafsu ingin membuat gol. Enzo terkejut.

"Jangan lengah makanya!" kata King sambil membawa bola. Enzo yang kaget, berdecak kesal. Kali ini, yang ada di daerah lawan ada 5 orang; King, satu anak Dungeon GYM, Brad, Zeo dan Bruce. King dihadang Selen, tapi King melihat ada Brad di belakang Selen.

"Brad! Terima bolanya!" kata King sambil menendang bolanya melalui kaki Selen. Lalu, Brad berlari menggiring bola ke kotak penalti. Lalu, ada Ian yang menghadangnya.

"Ini, Zeo!" seru Brad. Ia menendang bola ke arah Zeo. Zeo pun masuk ke kotak penalti dan mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap menendang bola.

"Tendangan Rubah Mengaum!" seru Zeo. Ia menendang bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Seperti yang tadi, Jack tidak takut dan menahan bola itu tanpa masalah. Spirit Bladers lama-lama kehabisan akal. Tenaga mereka sudah habis untuk menyerang. Mereka seperti kehilangan semangat menghadapi Anjing Neraka Kerbecs yang bertarung layaknya orang pasif. Babak pertama pun berakhir 0-0.

Begitu babak kedua dimulai, Anjing Neraka Kerbecs berubah menjadi ganas di hadapan Spirit Bladers. Keganasan itu dimulai ketika Damian, sang kapten yang tadi tidak aktif menyerang.

Damian bagaikan pemain profesional saja, ia dengan cepat melewati pemain-pemain depan Spirit Bladers yang sekarang mengambil sikap bertahan. Owen hendak menghadangnya, tapi Damian ternyata dua kali lebih cepat. Bruce hendak merebut bolanya tapi gagal total ketika Damian mendorongnya sedikit.

Damian sekarang ada di kotak penalti, dan pemain-pemain bek menjadi gugup. "Kena kalian sekarang! Tendangan Hujan Neraka!" seru Damian. Di mata pemain-pemain bek, tendangan Damian itu seperti hujan meteor neraka yang akan menghujam.

Namun, di detik-detik sakaratul maut itu, King datang menolong dengan menepis tendangan Damian. Ia merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi di perutnya, berjuang menahan Tendangan Hujan Neraka. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menahan Tendangan Hujan Neraka itu, tapi merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan sang kapten akhirnya jatuh.

"Kapten! Kapten, bangun!" kata pemain-pemain Spirit Bladers panik.

"Bawakan kemenangan... Untukku teman-teman...!" kata King mengacungkan jempol sebelum dia akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

King yang pingsan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, membuat beberapa pemain Spirit Bladers menangis. King dikatakan cedera dan dibawa ke ruang medis.

Perkataan King yang itu membuat semangat Spirit Bladers bangkit lagi. Lalu, mereka menggiring dan mengoper bola dengan kompak. "Ini Brad!" seru Zeo sambil menge-pass bolanya ke Brad. Brad menggiring bolanya dengan bersemangat. Berkat semangat itulah ia dapat melewati Ian, Enzo dan Selen. Ketika ia sudah dekat ke kotak penalti, ia mengoper pada Toby.

"Percayakan semuanya padaku!" kata Toby, menendang bolanya dengan penuh semangat. Tetapi, Jack menahannya dengan mudah.

Spirit Bladers kembali kehilangan semangat mereka, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Damian menggiring bolanya ke daerah mereka. Mereka hanya diam, kehilangan semangat mereka. "Tendangan Hujan Neraka!" teriak Damian dengan senyum jahat di wajahnya. Ia menendang bolanya. Kiper Spirit Bladers yang selalu bersemangat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bolanya melewati tiang gawang. Saat itu, pertandingan mencapai menit ke-90, kemenangan Anjing Neraka Kerbecs dengan skor 1-0.

Ginga dan yang lainnya terpaku melihat pertandingan tersebut. Dugaan mereka benar, Anjing Neraka Kerbecs bukan tim sembarangan. Mereka benar-benar tim palsu yang kuat.

Ginga tidak menyangka teman baru mereka berhasil dikalahkan di pertandingan pertama.

"Kuat sekali..." kata Kenta. "King sampai terluka, lho..." kata Masamune.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi King besok.

**(A/N: Hai, semua! Bagaimana? Bagus? Kalau menurutku sih, ini adalah chapter yang alurnya paling kecepetan dan membosankan. Karena begitu, flame aku larang untuk chapter ini. Tapi aku harap kalian masih suka ceritaku. Assalamu'alaikum .)**


	6. Chapter 6- Rencana Licik Damian

**Saya balik lagi di Metal Fight Soccer. Ini dia updet-nya! Cepat, ya? Bukannya bagus? Nikmati chapter ini, ya! Note: Chapter ini seperti drama saja. Karena flame sudah kularang di chapter sebelumnya, sekarang udah boleh kok! **

**Chapter 6- Rencana Licik Damian **

**Markas Spirit Bladers **

"Hai, Toby." kata Ginga yang berkunjung ke markas Spirit Bladers bersama teman-temannya.

"Hai, Ginga. Senang kamu berkunjung ke sini." kata Toby.

"Bagaimana keadaan King? Kami bawakan buah-buahan untuk dia." kata Julius.

"Saat ini dia sedang koma. Kalau kalian mau melihat dia, silakan masuk." kata Zeo.

Di kamar King, tampak sang Blader Legenda ke-6 sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Namun ketika mendengar hentakan kaki, ia sadar.

"King, kamu baik-baik saja? Kami bawakan buah-buahan untuk kamu." kata Ginga.

"Ginga, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari." kata King sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Jangan berbuat apa-apa dulu, King. Kondisimu masih lemah!" kata Ginga.

"Justru itu aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, Ginga. Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs itu bukan tim sembarangan. Mereka menggunakan sejenis mesin untuk training mereka. Berkat mesin itulah mereka dapat melakukan teknik supernatural- teknik yang di luar kemampuan pemain biasa. Saat aku dihantam Tendangan Hujan Neraka, badanku serasa panas, dan rasanya aku hampir mati karena panas di tubuhku. Aku juga merasa kakiku patah, dan ternyata memang benar kakiku patah." kata King.

"Oke, King. Kami tahu semuanya sekarang." kata Ginga.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu ke kalian?" tanya King.

"Apa? Kami siap membantu." kata Kenta.

"Tolong kalahkan Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs... Ini demi keselamatan tiap tim sepakbola di dunia." kata King.

"Kami siap, King. Akan kami kalahkan Tim Anjing Neraka Kerbecs!" seru Masamune.

Ginga dan King pun bertos bersama. Kenta, Masamune, Dashan, Julius dan Chris bersorak.

**Markas Anjing Neraka Kerbecs **

Damian menyudahi terapi mesin-nya. Kemudian, ia berpikir tentang Tim United Bladers yang berhasil menang di pertandingan pertama dan meloloskan diri ke top 4. Ia khawatir Tim United Bladers akan mengalahkannya di pertandingan final nanti.

Tapi kekhawatiran itu tidak berlangsung lama. Langsung muncul rencana licik di pikiran Damian. Ia langsung pergi ke ruangan Dokter Ziggurat untuk membicarakan rencananya.

**Gang Blader Mulia **

Yuki baru saja pulang belajar astronomi ketika Damian menghadangnya.

"Kamu mau apa, Damian?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Aku mau ngetes kemampuan kamu. Terima ini!" kata Damian sambil menendang bola tiba-tiba. Yuki menangkisnya dengan baik. Lalu bola itu ia kembalikan ke Damian. Damian tersenyum simpul.

"Hebat juga kau. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini! Tendangan Hujan Neraka!" seru Damian sambil menendang bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Yuki terkejut. Ia secara refleks menahan bola dengan kakinya, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya kakinya mau patah. Yuki jatuh terjengkang. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya. Ia sudah tahu, kakinya patah. Ia memandang Damian dengan penuh kebencian.

"Damian... Kamu sengaja, ya?!" tanya Yuki.

"Ya, dan kau tahu, rencana A telah berhasil. Rencana B akan dilakukan nanti. Hahahahahah!" Damian meninggalkan Yuki yang kakinya patah.

Yuki terdiam setengah jam di situ sampai Julius yang baru pulang dari berkuda, melihat Yuki yang kakinya patah itu.

"Yuki! Bangun, kamu nggak apa-apa?!" Julius susah payah membangunkan Yuki.

"Julius-san? Kakiku patah, sakit sekali..." kata Yuki sembari meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"Jangan pegang kakimu dulu! Akan kubawa ke Ginga dan teman-teman!" kata Julius sambil menggendong Yuki.

**Rumah Ginga **

"Apa?! Kaki Yuki patah?!" Ginga kaget. Julius mengangguk lemas.

"Ginga-san... Ini semua- salah..." kata Yuki.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu, Yuki." cegah Dashan.

Yuki pun pingsan. "Yuki, bangun Yuki!" kata Kenta sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuki. Tapi tidak ada respons.

"Sepertinya hal yang dialami Yuki sama dengan King." kata Julius.

"Sama dengan King?! Benar juga, badannya panas, kakinya patah. Berarti ini semua ulah Damian!" seru Masamune.

Ginga mulai merasa ada yang aneh di balik semua ini. Ia mulai menyangka kalau Damian melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

"Masalah ini kita cukupkan sampai di sini dulu. Ini sudah hampir jam 3, ayo kita latihan!" kata Ginga. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

**Di lapangan Kampung Beyblade **

"Masamune, Dashan, Julius, Kenta, Chris, dan aku... Eh, mana Yu?" tanya Ginga bingung ketika sang sayap kanan tidak ada di tempat.

"Meleketehe. Tadi dia juga tidak ikut menengok King bersama kita!" kata Chris.

"Ada apa dengan Yu, ya?" tanya Ginga.

"Apa mungkin sebaiknya kita tengok ke rumahnya?" tanya Julius.

"Betul juga, ya." kata Ginga. Mereka berenam segera pergi ke rumah Yu.

**Di rumah Yu **

"Yu? Ini kami." kata Ginga sambil mengetuk pintu. Yu membuka pintunya. Matanya sembap seperti habis menangis.

"Yu? Kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Masamune.

"Masuklah. Aku akan ceritakan pada kalian, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" pinta Yu. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kok kamu seperti habis nangis gitu. Ada apa memang?" tanya Kenta.

"Anu... Hiks, orangtuaku bertengkar. Ayahku mulai minum minuman keras setelah perusahaanya diambil oleh seseorang. Ia menguras habis uang keluarga hanya untuk beli minuman keras tersebut. Ibuku bertengkar dengan ayahku soal perekonomian keluaga yang memburuk kemarin. Marah, akhirnya ayah meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku dan Ibu berusaha mencegah, tapi ayah menendangku. Ia mengatakan kalau ia dan Ibu telah bercerai. Setelah ayah pergi, Ibu langsung sakit. Penyakit asma-nya kambuh. Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa bertanding melawan Singa Angin FC dua hari kemudian. Maafkan aku, ya!" jelas Yu sambil sesenggukan.

Yang lainnya tertegun. Mereka tidak menyangka Yu punya masalah sedemikian berat. Tanpa disadari mereka mulai menitikkan air mata. Mereka mengerti perasaan Yu yang sekarang mengalami masalah keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Kami akan berusaha mencari pemain pengganti nanti. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya, Yu. Semoga tuhan mengembalikan ayahmu ke jalan yang benar. Dan semoga kamu juga kuat menghadapi hal ini, ya." kata Ginga.

Lapangan Kampung Beyblade "Bagaimana ini, Yu tidak bisa latihan lantaran masalah keluarga. Yuki cedera gara-gara ulah Damian. Kita kekurangan satu pemain dan tidak ada cadangan." kata Kenta.

"Apa kita harus lapor Pak Lurah, ya?" tanya Dashan. "Ide bagus, ayo kita lapor!" kata Ginga.

**Kantor Lurah Kampung Beyblade **

Ginga menceritakan masalah Yu dan Yuki ke Pak Lurah atau Dunamis. Mendengar masalah tersebut, Dunamis mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Jadi kalian kekurangan pemain?" tanya Dunamis.

"Iya, pak. Bagaimana, dong?" tanya Kenta.

"Aku akan pensiun menjadi lurah dan menjadi sayap kanan kalian." cetus Dunamis.

Yang lainnya kaget. Memangnya dia pernah main bola? Tapi mereka berubah pikiran saat mereka melihat foto di sudut kantor. Itu adalah Timnas Indonesia, dan ada pak lurah sedang memegang bola bersama anggota lainnya.

"Ja-jadi bapak ini pemain Timnas?" tanya Ginga tidak percaya. Dunamis mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya ya pak!" kata Masamune sambil bungkuk-bungkuk. Jadi, mereka membuat kaos baru dan memberikannya pada pak Lurah eh salah, Dunamis yang sudah jadi pengganti Yu untuk sementara.

**(A/N: Yoooo, semuanya! Aku merasa chapter ini lebih baik, nikmati ya! Kalau masih kecepetan, silakan disertai dalam review anda. Flame sudah kuperbolehkan di chapter ini! Assalamu'alaikum!)**


	7. Chapter 7- Rival Match di tengah Hujan

**Yoooo, minna-san! Kembali lagi ke Metal Fight Soccer, nih! Update-nya cepet, ya? Bukannya bagus? Maklum lagi liburan. Anyway, enjoy the story yah! **

**Chapter 7- Rival Match di tengah Hujan **

United Bladers FC bersiap untuk bertanding melawan Singa Angin FC. Tampaknya cuaca tidak terlalu mendukung pagi ini. Awan gelap meliputi langit.

"Ginga, kelihatannya cuaca tidak begitu mendukung, ya." kata Kenta.

"Seperti apapun cuacanya, kita harus tetap bersemangat, Kenta. Dan tetap bersenang-senang!" kata Ginga. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berjalan menuju Lapangan Kampung Cigandul. Mereka berdebar-debar karena mereka akan berhadapan dengan Singa Angin FC- tim yang menang melawan Tim Blader Generasi Muda 7-0. Dengan tim yang kuat, ditambah cuaca yang tidak mendukung-

Pertandingan ini akan semakin berat.

Di Lapangan Kampung Cigandul, mereka bertemu dengan Singa Angin FC. "Heh, ternyata ada rival lamaku di sini. Ayo kita bertarung! Kita akan mulai pertandingan balas dendam!" kata Kyoya ketika ia melihat Dunamis.

"Heh, dia ini pemain timnas, tau!" kata Kenta yang kesal melihat Kyoya.

"A-apa?! Dia pemain timnas?! Huh, sialan. Hebat juga kau. Pantas saja nggak pernah ketemu lagi!" kata Kyoya yang sepertinya iri akan mantan pemain timnas tersebut.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, tim mulai memasuki lapangan sambil berbaris. Seperti pertandingan lalu, Tim United Bladers ingin memberi jabatan tangan tetapi sepertinya Singa Angin FC tidak merespons. Hanya Demure yang sopan itu mau memberikan jabatan tangan kepada Chris. Masamune berdecak kesal dan Kenta mendengus. Ginga menyenggol mereka berdua.

"Jangan dipikirin, ah. Santai aja, bro!" kata Ginga.

Tibalah saatnya penentuan bola. Ginga memilih burung, sedangkan Kyoya memilih angka. Ternyata yang keluar burung.

"Bola jatuh pada United Bladers FC!" cetus wasit akhirnya. Julius melihat Kyoya tersenyum remeh. Dan melihat ini pula, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Yang mendapat bola untuk pertama kali adalah sang kapten, Ginga.

Dan begitu Ginga menerima bolanya, ia mengoper pada Chris. Chris dengan mantap menerima bolanya dan dengan cepat menggiring bola ke daerah lawan. Beberapa pemain segera maju ke kiri.

Nile berlari ke arah Chris dan berusaha merebut bolanya dengan Sliding Tackle. Tapi, Chris yang merupakan salah satu pemain tercepat di tim itu, dengan sangat cepat berlari dengan berbelok, menghindari sliding tackle Nile.

Sekarang, Chris sudah mendekati kotak penalti ketika ia melihat Kyoya. Chris mencium firasat buruk, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk berfokus ke gawang. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, ia merasa ada yang melewati kakinya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ternyata Kyoya yang merebutnya.

"Ingat kalau ada aku, jangan fokusnya ke gawang aja!" kata Kyoya. Chris berdecak kesal. Sekarang Kyoya yang membawa bola. Masamune dan Julius maju ke depan untuk merebut bola. Masamune mengejar Kyoya, dan keduanya saling mendorong untuk mendapatkan bola. Tetapi, Kyoya tidak kehabisan akal, dia langsung menge-pass ke Demure yang ada di dekatnya.

Kyoya berlari ke depan sedikit. Demure mengembalikan bolanya ke Kyoya. Sang pria singa tersebut tak mau ragu lagi, ia langsung menendang ke arah gawang. Kenta tidak tinggal diam. Namun reaksinya terlambat. Sedetik sebelum bola masuk ke gawang, Julius menepis dengan kepalanya. Kyoya mengeluarkan ck-an yang menumpahkan kekesalan.

"Bagus, Julius!" seru Masamune.

"Kamu berhasil menyelamatkan gawang kita!" seru Chris.

Setelah aksi hebat yang dilakukan Julius tadi, United Bladers membuat serangan balasan mereka. Kenta melempar bolanya ke arah Masamune. Masamune melakukan sedikit sundulan dengan kepalanya, lalu mulai menggiring bolanya ke daerah lawan. Belum sempat ia sampai ke daerah lawan, ia dihadang Benkei. "Ginga! Bawa bolanya!" seru Masamune sambil melakukan operan lambung ke Ginga. Ginga menerimanya dengan antusias. Sebelum ada pemain depan yang menghadangnya lagi, Ginga buru-buru berlari ke daerah lawan.

Sekarang ada empat orang di daerah lawan: Ginga, Masamune, Chris dan Dunamis. Ginga yang sekarang membawa bola, dihadang oleh Tony. Ginga tidak putus asa dan menendang bolanya ke arah Masamune. Masamune berlari ke arah kotak penalti, sayangnya dia masih agak jauh dan dihadang oleh Nile. Tetapi, Masamune yang tidak mau menyerah, menendang bolanya ke arah Dunamis. Saat itu juga, sang mantan pemain timnas segera berlari ke arah kotak penalti. Jaraknya sama seperti Masamune, masih agak jauh jadi beberapa pemain langsung barlari untuk menghadangnya Ia tidak putus asa. Langsung ia mengoper bolanya ke Chris.

Chris berlari sedikit ke arah depan tapi ia dihadang Demure. Dunamis mengacungkan tangannya. Chris mengerti dan mengoper ke arah Dunamis. Ia berlari sedikit ke kotak penalti.

"Tendangan Dewa Arisan!" seru Dunamis. Ia menendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Marcus, sang kiper, ketakutan melihat bola yang penuh tenaga dan kecepatannya tinggi itu. Ia langsung melompat ke arah kiri, takut kena bola. Dan bola melewati tiang gawang!

"GOOOOL!" Suporter United Bladers FC bersorak. Ginga dan yang lainnya memeluk Dunamis.

"Kamu berhasil! Bagus sekali!" seru Ginga. Masamune juga memukul-mukul kepala Dunamis.

Kyoya tertegun mendengar Dunamis mengatakan "Tendangan Dewa Arisan". Kyoya tak menyangka, itulah Dunamis, rival lamanya yang dulu. Kyoya yang merasa tertantang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Dunamis incaran.

Pertandingan berlanjut dengan skor 1-0 untuk United Bladers. Kali ini pertandingan mulai panas. Kyoya menendang bolanya ke arah Dunamis, bermaksud mengenai kepalanya.

"Gawat!" seru Ginga. Tetapi, Dunamis dengan lincah menahan tendangan itu dan malah menggiringnya ke daerah lawan. Kyoya mengatakan "Ck!" dan mengacungkan tangan ke Benkei. Benkei mematuhi perintah Kyoya dan segera mengedepankan lututnya ke badan Dunamis, membuatnya terjatuh. Benkei merebut bolanya. Ia menendangnya ke arah Nile. Nile menerimanya dengan baik. Nile menendangnya ke arah Kyoya. Kyoya dengan sigap mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang bola ke arah gawang. Bola melaju dengan begitu cepat. Kenta melompat untuk menyelamatkan bola tersebut, namun na'as jarinya menyentil bola dan akhirnya bola itu masuk ke dalam gawang.

"GOOOOOL!" sorak suporter Singa Angin FC. Kyoya tersenyum meremehkan pada Dunamis. Dunamis yang merasa marah, memandang Kyoya dengan kebencian di matanya.

"Tategami Kyoya... Ini semua rencanamu, kamu lakukan dengan sengaja!" kata Dunamis yang merasa dipermainkan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalas kekalahanku, rival lama!" kata Kyoya sambil tersenyum remeh.

Pertandingan diteruskan. Kali ini Kyoya mulai sering mengincar Dunamis. Ginga yang mulai merasa ini harus dihentikan, segera melompat dan menghentikan bola yang akan mengenai kepala Dunamis.

Namun hal ini cukup membawa bencana, karena ini membuat Tony merebut bolanya. Tony berlari ke arah gawang dan menendang bolanya. Kenta tidak berhasil menahannya dan bolanya melewati tiang gawang.

"GOOOOOL!" Suporter Singa Angin FC bersorak. Wasit meniup peluit tanda babak pertama berakhir. Singa Angin FC memimpin 2-1.

Begitu babak kedua dimulai, hujan pun turun.

"Hujan sudah mulai turun..." kata Ginga. "Rencanaku akan berhasil kali ini." kata Kyoya. Pertandingan berlangsung panas meskipun ini dingin. Ginga saat ini membawa bola. Diopernya bola kepada Masamune. Masamune berlari ke daerah lawan. Saat itu juga Demure menghadang Masamune. Masamune tidak putus asa, ia langsung menendang bola itu ke arah Chris, tapi Kyoya merebutnya.

Kyoya menggiring bolanya kembali ke daerah lawan, tetapi ia mendapati Julius menghadangnya. Kyoya melompat ke atas dan bersiap menendang bolanya. Belum jauh ia mengayunkan kakinya, ada Dunamis yang ternyata melompat juga. Tepat saat kaki Kyoya mengenai bola, Dunamis menyundul bolanya. Saat itu, kepalanya terasa makin pusing.

Kyoya yang kakinya melemas, langsung menjatuhkan kakinya dan Dunamis menyundul bola ke arah Ginga. Ginga juga saat itu sudah berada di kotak penalti. Dan Ginga menerimanya dengan baik.

"Tendangan Kuda Keadilan!" seru Ginga. Bolanya, macam slider di baseball, membelok kencang. Marcus hendak menahannya tapi gagal total ketika akan memperkirakan kemana bolanya berbelok. Bolanya melewati tiang gawang. Suporter United Bladers FC bersorak kencang. Kedudukan sama, 2-2. Semua memeluk Ginga dan memberi selamat untuknya. "Hebat kau, Ginga!" seru Kenta.

"Pertandingan belum selesai, kawan. Masih ada tugas untuk kita." kata Ginga. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini Kyoya yang membawa bola. Kyoya melewati Dashan yang kedinginan. Chris tidak tinggal diam dan mengejar Kyoya. Tapi ia kalah cepat karena harus berhati-hati dengan lapangan yang licin.

"Lapangan basah bukan masalah!" kata Chris sambil mempercepat larinya, tetapi bukannya menyusul Kyoya tapi malah terpeleset. Chris jatuh terjengkang. Kyoya sudah di depan gawang. Ada Julius dan Masamune yang menghadangnya, tetapi anehnya Kyoya tidak takut. Ia melompat. Dunamis sudah kenal gerakan itu. Ternyata Kyoya mau mengeluarkan jurus andalannya!

"Tendangan Rudal Tornado Super!" seru Kyoya. Tornado mengelilingi bola tersebut dan maju membelah hujan yang sedemikian deras. Julius dan Masamune tertiup angin yang berasal dari bola itu. Pertandingan mencapai menit ke-80. Kenta memasang kuda-kuda untuk menahannya ketika sebuah sosok menahan bola tersebut. Rupanya itu Dunamis yang menahan bola dengan kepalanya yang makin pusing. Dan ketika rasa itu sudah sampai puncaknya, Dunamis gagal menahan bola itu sepenuhnya. Namun bola itu sudah kehilangan sebagian besar dari tenaganya, sehingga ketika maju menuju gawang, Kenta bisa menangkapnya.

"Ini, Julius! Kita ciptakan kemenangan!" kata Kenta yang melempar bolanya ke Julius. Julius berlari kecil menuju daerah lawan. Ada Nile yang menghadangnya. Julius tidak kehabisan akal, langsung dia mengoper ke Chris.

Chris berlari ke daerah lawan. Demure, Tony dan Louie maju untuk menghadang Chris, tetapi sang bek kedua menggunakan akal dan kecepatannya yang luar biasa, Chris meliuk-liuk dengan membentuk gerakan zig-zag, melewati Tony, Louie dan Demure.

Chris sudah mendekati kotak penalti, tetapi ada Benkei yang menghadangnya. Baru Benkei berniat akan melakukan pelanggaran, Chris mengoper bolanya ke Ginga. Chris melompat menghindari serangan Benkei. Benkei terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh karena kegendutan merespons lapangan yang licin.

Ginga menerima bolanya. Ia menerobos Nile yang menghadangnya. Sekarang, Ginga baru akan menendang bolanya ketika Demure, Tony, dan Louie menghadangnya. Ginga melihat Dunamis di dalam kotak penalti. Langsung ia oper ke Dunamis yang menerima bolanya.

"Tendangan Guntur Asal-Asalan!" seru Dunamis yang menendang bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Marcus berhasil memblokir bola tersebut dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ini sedikit membuat pemain United Bladers terkejut. Marcus terlempar ke dalam gawang karena bola yang selicin sabun colek, tenaga dalam bola yang begitu besar dan lapangan yang basah membuatnya terpeleset, dan jatuh ke belakang. Bola masuk dalam gawang bersama Marcus!

"GOOOOOOL!" seru suporter United Bladers. Menit pertandingan mencapai yang ke-90 dan wasit meniup peluit tiga kali tanda pertandingan berakhir. United Bladers FC menang dengan skor 3-2. Anggota lainnya memeluk Dunamis dengan perasaan senang.

"Kita berhasil, ini semua berkat kamu!" Ginga berhura-hura.

"Biasa saja! Kan kamu membuat gol juga! Kalian semua juga berjasa, kok!" kata Dunamis.

"Dan dengan begini, Yu pasti juga senang, bukan? Iya kan Ginga?" tanya Kenta.

"Iya dong! Yu pasti senang!" kata Ginga.

Sementara United Bladers FC bersenang-senang dengan kemenangan mereka, Kyoya mendengus jengkel karena ia kalah dari rival lamanya.

"Cih. Ayo kita pulang semuanya!" Kyoya berkata dengan kesal. Singa Angin FC menghilang di tengah hujan.

"Dengan ini kita bisa maju ke pertandingan final! Kita akan lihat, tim mana yang akan menghadapi kita, Dragon Emperor FC atau Anjing Neraka Kerbecs!" seru Ginga.

**(A/N: Yoooo, minna-san! Bagaimana chapter ini? Aku rasa ini chapter terpanjang, nikmati ya! Kalau kalian menikmatinya, baguslah. Assalamu' alaikum!)**


End file.
